Online content storage is becoming more popular. People frequently store, access, or otherwise interact with content stored at online content management systems. Documents, pictures, music, videos, directories, folders, and other types of content items can be stored at online content management systems to be accessed by users of the online content management systems. In some cases, a content item can be shared by one user with another user(s) via an online content management system.
For example, a first entity can store a collection(s) of content items (e.g., a directory(ies), a document(s) within a directory(ies), a photo album, a media playlist, files, data, etc.) at the first entity's account with an online content management system. In other words, the first entity can be the “owner” of the collection(s) of content items. In one example, the first entity (i.e., owner) can decide to share a content item with one or more other entities (also known as “recipients”) via the online content management system. In this example, the first entity can also be known as a “sharer” of the content item. The recipients can choose whether or not to accept the sharing of the content item. In some cases, if the recipients accept the sharing of the content item, then the recipients can download the content item via the online content management system and the content item can be synced among the sharer (e.g., owner) account and the recipient accounts. As such, if any one of the sharer and/or the recipients modifies the shared content item, then the modification(s) made to the shared content item will be updated (i.e., reflected, take place, etc.) at each of the sharer account and/or the recipient accounts.
In some cases, a recipient may have a difficult time deciding whether or not to accept shared content. For example, the recipient might not know much about the content item (e.g., a directory) and/or other sub-level content items within the content item (e.g., files within the directory). The content item might not be sufficiently relevant with respect to the recipient's perspective. In another example, the recipient might not know whether accepting (and thus downloading) the shared content would use up too much memory (e.g., storage space, hard disk space, etc.) at the recipient's online content management system account and/or computing device. These and other concerns can create challenges for the overall user experience associated with sharing content via online content management systems.